


the RA

by wildfrancium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a nosy RA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the RA

Four flights of stairs and no elevator was another reason Dean had no desire to live in the dorms junior year. But here he was. It was cheaper then renting even with seven other guys and this way his meal plan was discounted. But four flights of stairs was no good. Dragging his stuff up them in September had been one thing, but now carrying a thousand pound metal dog up them was making him consider just staying in the stairwell forever. He grunted and groaned, finally shoving it through the door to his floor and carrying it down the hallway. Stupid sophomores were loud, very loud. His dorm was coed and sophmores to seniors although it was mostly sophomores with a handful of juniors. He had to move out of the way for clumps of them leaving to go out even though he was the one with his hands full. He was sweating and getting extremely irritated.

"Fucking finally!" he shouted kicking his door open. Chuck jumped a foot in the air and his squak was cut off by Dean slamming the metal dog on the floor.

"What the hell is that!?" Chuck exclaimed.

"It's a-"

"Yeah, what the fuck is that?" Dean jerked around to glare at the RA standing in the doorway. Dean, Chuck, and the nosy RA made up the only juniors on the boys side of the floor.

"It's a dog," Dean huffed trying to squeeze it between the desk and his bed.

"It's terrifying," Chuck complained and Dean rolled his eyes. He was sweating and his entire body reeked of metal. He just wanted a shower.

"Why do you have a metal dog?" the RA inquired and Dean muttered under his breath.

"I made it," he said finally giving up on making it fit. "During the summer course," he said making a point not to look at him. It didn't matter, Dean could feel his eyes follow him around the room. But if he did look at the RA then he wouldn't get that shower he was longing for.

"Why?" the RA asked, his words inviting Dean to turn and engage in coversation. He didn't want to. The glimpse he caught had already set his body on fire. Tousled hair, sleepy blue eyes, stupid blue tshirt that was too tight and rode up over his hip, unbuttoned plaid shirt rolled to his elbows, worn out jeans ... Dean was going to get hard if he didn't stop.

"Because it was metal shop," he retorted and he could have sworn the RA laughed. The RA ... he felt stupid calling him that, but if he used his name he'd want to turn around.

"He's minoring in metal," Chuck pipped up. Dean closed his eyes in silent defeat waiting to see what the RA said to get him to turn around or worse, lure him into his room where he'd have no escape. Dean felt the gaze on his back shift.

"Interesting," his voice was low and intrigued. Dean knew he should probably run, but that voice got him every time. "My room now Winchester ... to discuss this ... detail you left out when we met," he said. A month ago when they did first meet and Dean almost turned to a puddle upon first sight. He had then quickly rattled off his answers to their floors get-to-meet-each-other questionare. He hadn't wanted to be there and was too engrossed with drooling over Cas that of course he left stuff out. Damn it. Name used. Game over.

"I was going to shower," he mumbled in a last ditch effort.

"After," Cas said and Dean slowly turned. He shot a glare at the confused Chuck and then slammed the door behind him. Cas' room was at the end of the hall, four doors down. He was already inside and grabbed Dean pulling him in and shutting the door behind them.

Cas immediately pressed Dean against the door and leaned in close. "Do you know how obnoxious it was to watch you walk up all those stairs sweaty and muscular and delicious?" he growled and Dean groaned as he licked his neck.

"Didn't know you were behind me," Dean mutter shoving his hands under Cas' shirts. He wanted them off now, hell he wanted his own clothes off. He was overheating.

"Wanted me to grab you in the stairwell?" he hissed kissing Dean's jaw. Dean groaned and ground against him.

"You have no idea how much I woulda loved to fuck you into the stairs," Dean said letting every thought and fantasy that he tried to shove away flood his mind. All because he was sure you weren't supposed to do this with your RA and because he didn't want a relationship and Cas did and if this kept happening he was positive Cas would win.

"Shoulda done it," Cas groaned and finally kissed him hard. It was sloppy, fast, rushed. Tongues hit, teeth clashed, breath was sucked away and Dean finally shoved Cas back into his single towards the tiny bed. Dean was already hard and needed Cas to be naked; he needed to be naked, but Cas needed to be naked now. Dean tore his shirts off before kissing and sucking on his neck making Cas moan loud as Dean undid his pants and pushed them down. Cas fell back on the bed and Dean peeled off his own shirt. Cas grabbed him pulling him down. Dean raked his fingers through Cas' hair making the man groan and drag his nails down Dean's back. He arched up. They didn't have time to draw things out now though.

Dean fumbled with his own pants and finally got them off, standing over Cas naked on the bed stroking himself. "Get down before you fall off," Cas murmured. That had happened before. They'd fallen off the bed. Dean sat on Cas' hips again reaching for lube and a condom while kissing his lips and neck and throat and chest relishing in the sounds and moans. Every whimper or groan out of Cas fired him up. He moved, kissing his way down and making Cas grab at his hair. He forced two fingers in. It was easier now that this was almost a daily thing. Cas groaned loud and Dean knew he'd have to shush him soon. They may be at the end of the hall, but people could still hear.

He wiggled his fingers inside of Cas stretching him as he relaxed. Dean licked up his chest and over his nipples making Cas shudder and moan and writhe. "Hurry the fuck up!" he panted making Dean smiled.

"Always the impatient one," he murmured pulling his fingers out and putting the condom and more lube on.

"Just want, need you now," he whined and Dean smiled again taking in the sight of his RA spread out on the bed, pale skin flushed, panting, lips swollen, cock leaking, and desperate for him. Dean had never thought this would happen.

He lined up and started pushing in. Cas gasped and arched locking his legs around Dean's back urging him to get on with it. Dean rubbed his hips as he pushed in nice and slow. Cas pushed back.

"Over eager as always Castiel," Dean mocked and Cas glared and panted in reposne. Dean shook his head and started thrusting. He wanted more then this, but his pride wouldn't let Cas win. He picked up pace remembering that this wasn't the time to take it slow. He thrust hard and deep and Cas twisted and pushed back underneath him gasping and groaning and running at the mouth. His words and cried kept getting loud as Dean panted and thrust faster digging his nails into Cas' hips. He dug his heels into Dean's back and arched up twisting his hands in the comforter on the bed. He cried out louder as the angle shifted and Dean was thrusting against his prostate.

"Cas!" Dean hissed trying not to break rhythm as he reached out and clamped a hand over his mouth. Cas' eyes were wide and almost glazed over with desire. "Shhh," Dean moaned. He was close and Cas wasn't getting quieter. Like always. He was always wordy and loud and needy and didn't care who knew. Dean, on the other hand, didn't need the entire dorm to listen to him fuck his RA into the mattress. He kept his hand clamped over Cas' mouth as he snapped his hips faster, sweating and breathing hard. He shook and shuddered as he came buried deep in Cas. He groaned and tensed gently rocking himself through it before stroking Cas' dick. He watched as Cas' eyes rolled back and again his cries and moans got louder. Dean could feel him clamping down around him and his knees were getting tired. "Come on Cas," Dean whispered and moved his hand to kiss him instead. Cas groaned into his mouth wrapping his arms around Dean and squeezing him in a death grip when he finally came.

They lay there, Dean still in and on top of him, panting and sucking air into their lungs. Dean finally, and reluctantly, slowly got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Everything in him screamed at him to reach out and kiss him some more, or cuddle, or hold him, or just frkn touch Cas! But instead he got up and started pulling clothes on after throwing away the condom.

"So metal?" Cas asked. His eyes were closed and he was still breathing hard.

"I like art and I like metal, so it's my minor," Dean told him forcing his eyes away from his Cas. Damn it. Just Cas, not his Cas, just Cas.

"Mmm stay," Cas said but worded it as an order not a question.

"I need to shower."

"After?" he asked and Dean hesitate as he reached for the door.

"Yeah I'll be back," he said and slipped out the door. Stupid metal dog. 


End file.
